Hinata of the Akatsuki
by SpacilyWitch
Summary: Hinata being disowned from a young age is taken in by the akatsuki, trained by them and will fight with them. When she is expected to come with the Akatsuki to fight Konaha and all other jinchuuriki, will she be forced to fight her old Konaha friends as well. HinataX?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Witch here ^_^ nice to see that your so kindly reading my story. Well I have nothing else t really say other then have fun and I hope you enjoy!**_

"You are a disappointment Hinata" Hiashi said to the young six year old "You have no ability, no talent; you lack everything a Hyuga should have. You couldn't even defeat your younger sister in a fight." The small girl quaked in her shoes as he spoke. "For this reason I have decided to disown you from the family."

At that moment Hinata Hyuga 6 years of age had felt her heart shatter. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her father's stern face. His glaring eyes tore straight through her; she got up from her seat and ran. Ran as fast as she could and as far into the forest her legs could carry her. Tears dripped down her face as she ran. Everything was blurry as she ran causing her to trip; she started to roll down a hill staining her lavender kimono. Finally stopping with a thump of a large man's back.

She stayed still for a while before getting up to see the face of the person she hit. Looking up she saw an Orange haired man with purple eyes that seemed to have a ripple inside of them. With many piercing and a stoic face, Hinata looked at the man with terror.

"GO-gomen, Gomen mister I didn't mean to, I-I fell down a-and a-accidently hit you" Hinata said stuttering with fear he might yell at her or worse, take her to Hiashi.

"Yahiko it's safe for us to-" Alight purple haired woman comes dressed in the same black coat with red clouds as the man, to see the scene in front of her. "What did you do to the poor girl?" she says stoically

"Nothing Konan, she came tumbling from the top of the hill already in tears. When she saw my face she started to apologize while stuttering" Yahiko said with the same face as ever.

"I guess most kids would get scared once seeing your face" Konan said with a small smirk. Walking up to Hinata she bent down to her height. Konan noticed her eyes, being the Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuga clan, very quickly. "Konnichiwa little girl, I'm Konan. The scary faced man over there is Yahiko. By any chance did roll down the hill over there and hit him?"

"Ko- Konnichiwa I am H-Hinata." Hinata whispered "I t-tripped while running and hit Ya-Yahiko-san." She said quivering with her words.

"Ah, I see" Konan said with a smile, seeing Hinata's tear stained face she asked "Well then Hinata-chan can you tell me why your crying?"

Hinata looked down as she answered with a soft voice "I-I, My f-father" she paused, looking at Konans face and down once more "He dis-disowned me." Tears started to fall once more "Be-because I was too w-weak and couldn't d-defeat my sister" She said sniffling softly.

All was quiet for a moment; Hinata wanted to look up at Konan but worried for the face of disappointment. Then she heard a snap, looking up she saw Konan's Face full of anger. "WHAT A FUCKING BASTARD OF A FATHER. PIECES OF SHIT ALL OF THEM, ILL FUCKING KILL THEM!" Konan said in a fit of rage. Then once more she had a kind smile on looking at Hinata she said "Hinata-chan would you like to leave this place, and come live with us and the rest of our gang. We are called the Akatsuki and I'm sure we would all be happy to have you"

Hinata looked at the woman, scared and unsure at first. Once she remembered all that her father has done she looked at Konan with no sign of wavering and nodded her head. "Would I be able to become a stronger ninja too?"

"Of course, we could all train you to help you become great. And I'm sure Yahiko won't mind if you joined us either" They both looked at Yahiko who silently nodded. Thus Konan reached out her hand to the young Hyuga, who gratefully took it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Witch here with the second chapter ready and rolling 0u0. Hope you all like it**_

**_OH thank you MYK-ON for your very nice review / _**

Yahiko in front of the two girls jumped from tree to tree slowly leading them to the Akatsuki base where Hinata will meet the rest of the 'gang'. He was happy that Konan now had another girl, a child even. Maybe she could be a mother like figure to the young Hyuga. Looking back every now and then to Hinata to make sure she was ok. He had also found anger in his heart as well as empathy to her story, he wanted to help her get stronger and maybe even get her into the Akatsuki.

With Yahiko in front leading Hinata, Konan was behind her to make sure she didn't falter or lose way. The young girl had touched her heart, wanting to become stronger even after her vicious father left her. Konan was sure that she wanted to help the girl; she had felt some sort of connection with her as well. A connection she hasn't felt ever since her childhood, a motherly type of feeling. Konan smiled to herself, she had always wanted to be a mother and now she found a great child.

Hinata being in between the two adults had the feeling that both were thinking of her, she worried if they had not really wanted her or if she is going to slow. Maybe they considered her baggage, like her father did. She looked up to see Yahikos face, noticing her worry Yahiko gave a small small small smile to her. She felt a bit relieved with this no matter how small of a smile she was given. She had also looked behind her to see Konan give a warm smile, which reminded Hinata of her own mom. She felt better with this, as if they had in fact accepted her.

Understanding the tension Hinata must be feeling Konan decided to move up next to her. "Hinata-chan, do you want to know where we are going?" Hinata herself had been wondering for quite a while, she nodded her quietly. "Well like me and Yahiko said earlier we are part of a group called the Akatsuki. Which is a group of … Special Ninjas who fight others for various reasons. Understand?" Hinata once again nodded. "Well we have several bases located in many places. Right now we were at a base in The Land of Fire, there we told all the other members that we wanted to meet up at the base that we all live in. That base is in the Village Hidden in the Rain. It's only a bit longer can you be able to keep going till we get there?"

Hinata softly spoke "Y-yes I think I c-can. Um K-Kanon-san who are the oth-other n-ninjas?" she said hoping to learn about them so that she could treat them in a way they are ok with.

Konan looked at her wearily "Ano… Well there's Sasori who likes to play with puppets. He isn't much of a talker. Then there's Zetsu he's sometimes friendly but you won't see him often. After him we have Kakuza he really likes money." Konan paused as Hinata took note of each of them. "There's also Hidan very religious but don't talk to him or if you do never repeat the words he says. We also have a man obsessed with snakes his name is Orichimaru. Now we are getting a new person whose name is Itachi. Got that?" Konan said smiling at Hinata who was busy keeping track of everyone.

She looks at Konan "I-I think so. Bu-but Itachi s-sounds familiar" Hinata said confused. Konan curses herself as she remembers they are both from the leaf. "We-well I hope Th-they like me." Hinata says to herself to which Konan and Yahiko smile at.

After a few more hours of running and a few breaks they stop at a still lake. Knowing Hinata most likely can't walk on water yet, Yahiko picks her up. At first flustered and unsteady Hinata gratefully says thank you to him. Now that they didn't have to slow down for Hinata, the two go full speed and make it to the base in a few minutes.

Once Hinata is put down they all enter together. Inside Hinata sees six others all dressed in the same cloak as Konan and Yahiko. All with a different head protected all with a scratch along it. They stare at Yahiko or in their case the leader and Konan. Slowly working their way to see the little Hyuga girl, hiding between Konans legs.

Once all notice her she goes into the open and says "Ko-Konnichiwa MY-my name is H-hinata Hyuga Ni-nice to meet y-you all"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Witch here again with a new chapter! So many people have read this already and im super happy about it! **_

_**Reviewers:**_

_**MYK-ON: Yahiko isthe Body of the leader but is controled by Nagato using chakra recievers. I wasn't sure if during that he was called yahiko or not but I did it anyways. Thank you!**_

_**McDonalds lover: Thank you sooo much I just had to update for you :)**_

_**xXYour DoomXx: nice name hehe and thank you ver much im happy you like it**_

_**Princesasuhina: I had to translate your comment at first. I always imagined Konan would favor young hinata and be nice to her so she ended up being really nice. Thank you i hope you like this too**_

Once all notice her she goes into the open and says "Ko- Konnichiwa MY-my name is H-Hinata Hyuga Ni-nice to meet y-you all"

All the members seem to be in a stale mate as the young girl introduced themselves. Most surprised that Konan and Yahiko brought a seemingly weak 6 year old to the Akatsuki base. Hinata kept quiet, looking down blushing furiously, she looked up to see their faces. Most faces stoic looking at her and back to the leader and Konan.

Konan looked around the room as well then said "Well this is Hinata; she is part of the Akatsuki now. She is from the Hidden Leaf and we found her when she bumped into Leader. She was disowned by her horrible father. Do you understand? She is one of us now" Konan said with a death glare to which everyone nodded. "Well is no one going to say anything o her, or even introduce themselves?" she says irked. All the guys at that point looked away for no one wanted to feel the wrath of Konan.

"Hello little girl, I am Zetsu." Zetsu said to her entering the ground and reappearing next to her to shake her hand. Startled at first Hinata took his hand and smiles at the man with a split face.

Next Kakuza came up to her "I am Kakuza, try n-" before he could finish his sentence Hinata got out a few yen she always kept with her and held it to him.

"I h-heard that you liked m-money, I d-don't really n-need this but if y-you want you c-can have i-it." She said. Kakuza being bewildered cracks a tiny small that no one could see, as he takes the money he says thank you.

While everyone else was internally laughing at Hinata's statement a guy with a large weapon tied to his back, comes up to her laughing. "Oi that sure was something, you, er Hinata-chan, I'm Hidan nice to meet you. I believe in the great Jashin-sama you should too." He says smirking.

Hinata smiles while saying "I d-don't know mu-much about re-religion but-" before she could finish Yahiko and Konan told Hinata she might not want to follow Jashin like the purple headed lunatic.

"I guess it's me now" a red headed man says while emerging from another man which scared Hinata. "I am Sasori, I am fond of puppets and poison" he said while walking to her.

Once again Hinata went into her dirtied kimono to pull out a small puppet made of twigs, strings, and some cloth. "N-nice to meet you Ss-Sasori-san, I h-heard that you li-liked puppets and m-made this for y-you, while c-coming here." She said smiling. Now Konan and Yahiko knew what she kept doing during their breaks. Konan smiled softly as Sasori looked at it and took it saying thank you with a bored face as usual.

"Kukukuku, Hello Hinata-chan. I'm Orichimaru, I am also from the Hidden Leaf like you are" he said and pointed to his forehead protector. "I feel like I have heard of your last name before. What was it again?" A man with the face of a snake said to the small girl. Who felt like quivering in his presence.

"H-Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga" she said looking scared while Orichimaru gave a devilish smile. "Ah a Hyuga so you must poses the Byakugan and be a prodigy" he said to which Konan gave him an evil glare. He laughed her off as he went back to his original position.

Next up was a man that looked very familiar to Hinata. She squinted at him, and then pondered to herself _why do I feel as if I know him. Is he from Konoha like me and Orichimaru-san. I don't see his forehead protector. Wait its right there, he is from Konoha!_

A sudden cough pulled Hinata out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the man, "I am Itachi, also from the Hidden Leaf." Itachi said.

"Ano… d-did I know yo-you before co-coming here?" Hinata questioned shyly. Itachi looked at her then at Konan who shook her head, telling him to say something that's not violent or bloody.

"You may know of my brother, Sasuke Uchiha" Itachi hoped that would be a good enough excuse.

"I don't know of anyone named that…" Hinata was quite puzzled. "I guess I don't know you.

"Well now that introductions are done lets go inside" Konan said with a smile, holding Hinata's hand, leading her farther into the building. "Oh also you are all going to help her train to become a better ninja. OKAY?" she said giving them a subtle glance at their death if they argue. To which they all nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Witch here again Nice to see all of you.**_

_**Reviewers:**_

_**Mcdonalds Lover: great questions but I cant answer them just wait and read :) And thankyou im happy youlike it really it makes me soo yea i like nice Konan im happy im not the only one**_

_**xXYour DoomXx: yea i always thought that since shes so nice she wouldwant to give them all presents that she couldcome up with on the spot**_

_**Princesasuhina: 0u0 thank you for your review I feel like Konan is getting a good response from people. Im happy you like it, and its no problem to review in spanish **_

_**Zhe Awesome Pancake: Yes Hinata is very Kawaii, imnot sure if ill do sasohina, i havent really decided on a pairing for hinata yet, but there will be one **_

2 years later

Two years has passed since Hinata was picked up by Konan and started to live with the Akatsuki. Hinata started to consider most of them brothers except for Orichimaru who had recently left the Akatsuki, after attacking Hinata and Itachi for their Kekkie Genkai. The Akatsuki also got a new person named Kisame who would be Itachi's partner. Hinata enjoyed his company as he was a carefree and fun person. With that all of the members enjoy Hinata's company greatly showing their soft side to only her.

As such Konan said, she did get the Akatsuki members to train her. Kakuza and Hidan training her with taijutsu, Sasori with poison and weaponry, genjutsu with Itachi, Zetsu helped with espionage, then Konan, Yahiko, and Kisame with ninjutsu. While at first she struggled she started to progress quickly. Though her stuttering problem continues, it has lessened. Now she recently turned 8 and they consider her to be at the level of a genin.

Kisame and Sasori being the only ones free at the moment were sitting in the kitchen waiting for a new dish that Hinata was making. It was a dessert that she saw in a book that Konan got for her. It was called Dango and she was happy that they were ok with trying it. When she was finished she put it on a small plate and decorated it to look perfect. Finally she got on a stool as she gave it to them. Both of them were happy to eat whatever Hinata makes because no one but Konan and Hinata had the ability to make tasty food.

"Kisame, Sasori lets go we found someone to replace Orichimaru." Itachi said coming into the kitchen while grabbing the Dango and eating it with a smug smirk towards the two. Who were now distraught with what Itachi just did. "This turned out good Hina-chan. Oh the leader wants you to come as well." Itachi said looking at Hinata who nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Itachi how dare you eat the dish that Hina-chan prepared for me and Kisame" Sasori said pissed off and ready to attack Itachi.

"It's ok Sasori-kun I h-have extras made for the o-others. You can have Itachi-kuns's share" Hinata said smiling then looked at Kisame "Kisame-kun c-can have Hidan-kun's share" She said while laughing.

All of them smiled at the kind and mischievous Hinata, who they all considered a younger sister, or just someone they wanted to protect. With that done they got on their robes, even Hinata who wore a robe that they got contumely made for her. Once on their way to the place Itachi said, he started to tell about the new person.

His name was Deidara an 'artist' who uses explosive release. He left his village after… doing something to it. Not wanting to tell Hinata because she still does not know of the true purpose of the Akatsuki. He would become Sasori's new partner to which Hinata got upset about since she thought she would be his partner.

Once they got there after some trouble (too lazy to rewrite the scene, sorry!) Deidara had agreed to enter the Akatsuki. He had long blond hair he kept in a ponytail with a part of it covering his eye, he also seemed to wear a nasty look unless talking about art and explosions.

While on the way back Hinata tried to introduce herself as best as she could to him. "A-a-Ano Konichiwa I am Hinata. 8 y-years old and in the A-Akatsuki like you. I h-hope we get along well." She said blushing and worrying that he won't like her.

Deidara was ready to say a snarky remark to her but felt the evil gazes bore into the back of his head and decided against it. Instead he quickly said "Deidara, un."

Once back at the hideout all members gathered in a room to welcome Deidara. After introductions were given most left, not wanting to bother with him anymore then necessary. With the exception of Hinata, Konan, Yahiko, and Sasori who stayed in the room. Konan told him he would be Sasori's partner and help Hinata learn about defense, since there was no one that could teach her that yet. He nodded, after that Konan took Hinata to have ninjutsu training and the leader also left to do who knows what.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Witch reporting for duty with a new chapter ;P hopeyou all like thisone as well**_

_**Reviewers:**_

_**Mcdonalds Lover:Your such an awesome person! always saying nice things:). yep I think ill answer your second question in a chapter or two **_

_**xXYour DoomXx: Thanks for always saying nice things :D. Yea i am going to give her a partner, its someone stranger then you think ;) **_

Once alone with Sasori he asked him a question that puzzled him for quite a while. "Why is there a little girl in the Akatsuki?"

Sasori looked at him with a bored face as he entered his puppet Hiruko. He told the story that Konan told the Akatsuki including the fact she does not know what they do. He also told him that he might want to watch out and only be nice to her or else the others might have his head. Deidara took note of this, then asked for the Akatsuki's true intentions. Which Sasori scoffed at him for, but none the less he told him that they were going to start collecting tailed beasts for world domination after getting the necessary items. When he was asked when would that be Sasori just shrugged saying whenever it happens.

Deidara gave up on any more questions because Sasori started to take off. So he was left in the room, after a moment he realized that he was never told where his room was. So he started to wonder off into where ever he could find someone with that information. As he went from room to room he found that noises were coming from a larger room that was in the back of the hallway. Once entering it he saw that the voices were from the two girls in the Akatsuki, practicing chakra control.

"Hinata imagine your chakra push it down to your feet slowly. Now don't put too much chakra to your feet but just enough. Too little and you'll fall too much and you can be pushed away by the force." Konan said sternly as Hinata breathlessly stood nodding she stood up straight as she practiced chakra control. "Good now walk on the wall every time you fall mark the spot till you get to the roof."

Hinata endlessly worked on that as she kept trying to get to the roof and move on with the training. But every time she put too little chakra on her feet the next time she put too much. Finally Deidara went into the room. Konan gave him a side glance to which he said "may I, un?" she nodded as he went to the young Hyuga.

"Oi, Hinata, un" he said as he went to the girl who looked up at him pale eyes blinking at him as if questioning his presence. "Look I can tell your struggling and am willing to give you some advice, un" he said looking at the girl who beamed with joy. Eager to hear anything that could help her training "well I'll put it in an easy way you have already noticed what happens if you put too much or too little, un. And you know how much each is so why don't you try and find a point in between using these experiences, un?" he said.

She thought to herself and then tried to find that point in the middle, slowly walking up the wall she pasted all of her previous marks and finally reached the roof. She beamed with happiness and jumped down hugging Deidara who blushed as Konan smiled.

"Arigato, Arigato Deidara-kun. You really helped me with this!" she said smiling at him as she let go. Now Deidara understood why the others liked her. She was so pure, innocent, and kind to these people who committed unbelievable crimes to be called S-classed missing nin. He smiled uneasily as he said it's no problem.

"Well then Hinata, that's enough for today" Konan spoke up to Hinata who pouted. Konan gave her a sweet smile "Don't be so sad tomorrow Sasori will train you as well as Deidara." That made Hinata smile a bit. "Can you show Deidara to his room, I think he's a little lost" Konan directed at Hinata who nodded.

"C'mon Deidara-kun yours is next to Sasori-kun which is two down from me and across from Kisame-kun who's next to Itachi-kun." To which Deidara scrunched his nose. "Ok we're here" Hinata said pointing to a door that had his name with a sketch of him on it, must have been done by Hinata. "Well good night Deidara-kun, I hope we have fun tomorrow" Hinata said as she bowed towards him.

"Yea goodnight, un" He said back to her as he entered a room with a small bed with a drawer next to it and a closet that had an Akatsuki robe in it. He flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes waiting for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my lovely readders. i know its been a while but i finally got around to creating and uploading chapter 6!**_

_**Reviewers:**_

_**xXYour DoomXx: Thank you, and dont worry you can probably guess who her partner is.**_

_**Zhe Awesome Pancakes: eeeeeeee thanks im happy you think shes as cute as i do!**_

**_princesasuhina: heehee i get what you mean!_**

4 years later

Hinata now 12 has been with the Akatsuki for 6 years now. She grew up into a pretty young lady. Keeping her hair at the same length as Konan's, growing taller, and changing her style of clothing, now wearing a short skirted black kimono with red butterflies decorating it.

She progressed quite well in terms of fighting ability, except for her Byakugan which she only knows how to activate it without any actual knowledge of usage. She would be ranked at least a chunnin one might say. Her stuttering problem had ceased except when meeting new people. Now instead of all of them training her in specific subjects, they spar with her and give her pointers. But Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara continue to teach her specifics in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and other parts of being a ninja.

At the moment Hinata was sent away with Deidara to the village to buy items that she wants as the others decide on if they should finally tell Hinata what the Akatsuki does.

"I am not sure if we should tell her such a fact, we've been hiding it for so long what if its too hard on her. What if she decides to leave us once we tell her." Konan says struggling with this discussion.

"Konan we have already kept it from her for so long. We knew that someday we would have to tell her" Yahiko said with a stone cold face.

"No Leader-sama Konan is right, Hina-chan is a gentle person she might have a hard time learning the truth." A red haired man said.

"But that's actually a good thing if you think about it. Hina-chan is kind she has known us for many years already don't you think she would still except us." Kisame said smiling as always.

"Yes but that was when she didn't know we all committed crimes against humanity. Do you think she would be okay with learning Itachi is someone who is a highly ranked criminal in her village" Hidan said slouched on his seat, scythe on his back.

"Hidan, you idiot Hina-chan wouldn't care for such a thing. She already accepted an ugly bastard like you. Do you think she wasn't suspicious already of us? It's best to say that we should just tell her" Kakuza said while calculating the Akatsuki's money.

"OI, WHO YOU THINK YOU CALLING UGLY YOU FUCKING SHIT" Hidan said loudly as he stood up ready to kill Kakuza.

"I'm calling you ugly you idiotic piece of shit." He said standing up.

Itachi spoke up before anything occurred. "Of course Hinata some what knows what we are up to we have been leaving this house and not returning for weeks. And when we return we are covered head to toe in blood with scratches on our uniforms. Of course she must know something. And Im sure she can handle it."

"Hidan stop it" Yahiko said standing up looking at hidan who had his sythe out pointed at Kakuza. "Is it not obvious to say we should tell her. Hinata may be gentle but she is not weak minded enough to not be able to handle such information. I believe that she can handle the truth, she is a strong young lady that we trained personally. We should trust her enough that we know she won't run away. She is someone that is kind hearted and most defiantly likes us all enough to understand and accept us for who we are."

Konan looked up and smiled "Is there anyone who thinks we shouldn't tell Hinata the truth?" no one said a word. And so a silent agreement was made.


End file.
